


Redux

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: That's the part Leonard can't get past: Barry messed with time just for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'sweetness' in the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2016](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html) on LiveJournal. One day, I'm gonna write Coldflash for real, and not just in tiny bite-sized ficlets. One day.

 

"When I told you there was good in you, I didn't mean that you should go and sacrifice yourself in some misguided attempt at heroism," Barry complains, pushing his cowl back to reveal a frown, but Leonard is distracted by the way his cheeks are still flushed from running fast enough to save him — and that's the part Leonard can't get past: Barry messed with time _just for him_.

So when he asks, "Why, did you miss me, Scarlet?" there might be a taunting smirk on his face, but his teasing voice hides a seriousness that he knows won't be lost on Barry.

"You're the worst, Snart, you know that?" Barry says with a roll of his eyes, and any snappy comeback Leonard might have had is lost because there's suddenly a pair of lips against his, shutting him up.


End file.
